Marukaite Chikyuu Uncut
by LinaDestin2
Summary: Hidekaz invites his characters, one by one, into the studio so he can hear them rehearse their very own version of Marukaite Chikyuu.
1. Jap, US, Fr, Ita, UK, Can, Swed

Japan: I wanted to stress each sound in the Japanese alphabet to the utmost extent of my ability. How does this sound? *breathes in slowly and deeply, then starts to soothingly sing* MaruKITE chikyuu, MaruKITE chikyuu. Ni-ya-hon to moushimasu! *bows gracefully* Arigato, Himaruya-san.

* * *

America: Maroo kaitee chick… erm… maroo kait… um… maro kaitey… Hey, guess what? I'm the hero!

* * *

France: *arrives in a very elegant white suit and summons all the ballerinas and other dancers he brought along with him to follow him into the studio. Suddenly, opera music plays and the dancers go about spinning and twirling all around France as they throw flower wreaths and velvet curtains and glitter all about the walls the decorate the studio as France is performing* MARUKAITE CHIKYUU MARUKAITE CHIKYUU MARUKAITE CHIKYUU ORE FURANSU! *once France is done belching out all the lyrics in his best opera voice, the dancers stop and the music in the background does as well. France stands there in the middle of the studio, awaiting a reply from shocked Hidekaz* Well, how did that sound?

Hidekaz: *adjusts his glasses and tries to get the blown away expression off of his face* Huh? You were singing?

* * *

Italy: Marukaite Chikyuu! Marukaite Chikyuu! Marukaite… PAAAAASTAAAAA!

Hidekaz: *smiles at the foolish boy* No, Italy. Your word is bologna.

Italy: Huh? What is bologna?

Hidekaz: It's what America's full of.

Italy: Ohhhh, now I get… wait, what?

* * *

England: Ma- Ru- Kai- Te- Chik- Y- Oo? You expect me to bloody _sing_ that?

* * *

Canada: Marukaite Chikyuu. Marukaite Chikyuu. Marukaite Chikyuu. I am NOT America!

* * *

Sweden: …

Hidekaz: *nervously laughs and tugs on his collar because he was sweating like crazy* EXCELLENT JOB! THAT WAS AMAZING! PURE GENIUS… _**NEEEEXT**_ PLEASE!

* * *

Lol, I got the idea when I was listening to everybody's Marukaite chikyuus on my ipod. Japan's I noticed sounded different from the others so I wrote his exactly how it sounded to me. And... fun fact: Bologna is actually some kind of city in Italy. Americans just name their sausage after it, lol. And one more thing. I will continue this if you guys want me to. Just request who you want to see in here and I'll try to make it happen. Of course the ones that just come to me will naturally be funnier but I'll try to do my best on any request you give me! :)


	2. Pol, Switz, Chin, HRE, Liech, Chibitalia

This chapter is dedicated to Hasegawa and Lumoa. They didn't request anyone, but their reviews were still amazing so I wanted to put them in the chapter some kind of way! Love you guys! :)

* * *

(requested by L.E-chan-Hetalia-DN-fangirl and The Singing Maiden)

Poland: Marukaite Chikyuu, Marukaite… Omg, can I wear my cross-dressing outfit while singing this song? Like, that would be totally cute!

Hidekaz: Like, no Poland.

Poland: Like, why not?

Hidekaz: LIKE, SHUT UP!

* * *

(requested by The Singing Maiden)

Switzerland: *scans through the lyrics, then looks up and glares at Hidekaz* No way in hell.

Hidekaz: What if I told you Liechtenstein was in danger?

Switzerland: *eyes widen* MARUKAITE CHIKYUU, MARUKAITE CHIKYUU, MARUKAITE CHIKYUU, I AM VASH ZWINGLI! WHERE IS SHE?

Hidekaz: *chuckles* Oh, I was just joking about that… huh? *looks up to see Switzerland suddenly standing next to him with a gun pointed to his head*

* * *

(requested by The Singing Maiden)

China: Marukaite Chik-aru. Marukaite Chik-aru. Marukaite Chik… *Hidekaz interrupts*

Hidekaz: Um, actually it's supposed to be… *stops short when he sees China's big chocolate eyes turn wide and innocent looking as he stares back at him, waiting for him to continue* Aw, go ahead!

China: *smiles brightly and hugs Shinatty-chan in his arms*

* * *

(requested by The Singing Maiden)

Holy Roman Empire: *stands there, turning his head to look ALL THE WAY UP at the microphone, then lowering it again to look at Hidekaz' feet through the glass of the recording studio*

Hidekaz: *blushes and scratches his neck* (He forgot to lower the microphone)

* * *

(requested by The Singing Maiden)

Liechtenstein: *huggles her brother as she sings, he wouldn't let her out of his sight* Marukaite Chikyuu. Marukaite Chikyuu. Marukaite Chikyuu. I am not a boy! *giggles at the joke she made*

Switzerland: *furiously rips out of her grasp and glares at Hidekaz through the glass wall* WHY WOULD YOU CALL HER THAT?

Hidekaz: *blinks twice in surprise* I… I didn't.

* * *

(requested by The Singing Maiden)

Chibitalia: *is carried into the studio by Austria*

Austria: Why do I have to do this?

Hidekaz: I couldn't find a shorter microphone, so you're just going to have to do this one little favor for me! By the way… where's Holy Roman Empire?

Austria: He refused to let me hold him.

Hidekaz: Well… do you think he would let Hungary hold him?

Austria: Hungary's in the middle of fighting Prussia right now.

Hidekaz: *stops tapping his pen on the table in thought for a moment, to smirk at Austria* … Again?

Chibitalia: *starts screeching in pain because of the way Austria was accidentally squeezing him, he was obviously not taking Hidekaz' teasing very well*

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Of course I couldn't put ALL your requests in this chapter. I wanted to update soon enough and I just put down the ones that came to my head the fastest. Remember, it has to come to me to be really funny, I can't just sit there and think of it on my own. Anyway, I'm still taking requests ON ANY CHARACTER YOU WANT! The only requests I got this time were for countries who already had a MKC in real life, but I don't fully rely on their song to do this. The song does help me, but nevertheless, I can use their personality to write something and we can "pretend" Hidekaz gave them one in real life. For example, I put Canada and Sweden in the last chapter. They don't have one... even though THEY SHOULD! *starts tearing up and then gets a grip* Anyway, as I said I'm still taking requests. I've got this permanent list written down on any character who's been requested so far, SO TRUST ME, I will not forget! Next chapter will have Lithuania, Germany, Prussia, Russia and Sealand.


	3. Deutsch, Pruss, Russ, Sea, Liet

(requested by The Singing Maiden)

Germany: Marukaite Chikyuu? Isn't that one of Japan's phrases? Why can't I say Guten tag? Or Mein Kampf? I'm Germany!

Hidekaz: Well, yeah… but I didn't feel like rewriting everyone's song to fit their language so you're all going to have to sing in Japanese.

Germany: *large arm muscles start to bulge as he clenches his fists in frustration* BUT I'M _**GERMANY**_, MEIN GOTT!

(There is a long pause as Germany inhales and exhales deeply while Hidekaz shivers underneath the table of audio switches)

Germany: *narrows his eyes and tries to get the embarrassed redness off of his cheeks. He had let his anger get the best of him once again. Starts to mutter in an ashamed tone* … sorry.

Hidekaz: *adjusts his glasses as he starts to climb back into his chair* That's all right. So you'll do it?

Germany: No.

* * *

(requested by the Singing Maiden)

Prussia: Marukaite CHICK *takes the bird off of his head and thrusts it forward, then brings back his arm* Eeyoo. Marukaite CHICK *thrusts the poor bird forward again* Eeyoo. Marukaite CHICK *does the same thing one last time* Eeyoo. I'M SO AWESOME! Obviously this song is about _me_! It brings up my little pet like three times in the refrain! I knew you couldn't resist me, Himaruya.

Hidekaz: *facepalm*

* * *

(requested by The Singing Maiden)

Russia: Marukaite Chikyuu, da?

Hidekaz: Yes, I would like for you to sing Marukai…

Russia: Sunflowers, da? *was suddenly holding out a boquet of sunflowers toward Hidekaz*

Hidekaz: Um, no thank you. Actually, all I would like is for you to sing…

Russia: Vodka, da? *was suddenly holding out a large bottle of vodka*

Hidekaz: JUST SING MARUKAITE CHIKYUU ALREADY!

Russia: *purple aura*

Hidekaz: *nervously chuckles and pulls on his collar to give his sweating neck some air* On second thought, I would love some vodka right about now!

Russia: *brightly displays that adorable smile of his* That's what I thought you said! *cheerfully starts pouring a glass as Hidekaz hyperventilates*

* * *

(requested by The Singing Maiden)

(By the way, I did not write this one, this one was completely made up by Always Believe In Magic)

Sealand: Hey, jerk England, give me some ice cream. Hey, jerk England, HEY JERK ENGLAND!

England: Why you little…

America: What are you waiting for? Give Sealand his ice cream!

England: *sighs and trudges toward the catering tent*

America: BRING ME ICE CREAM TOO!

England: *scowls*

Sealand and America: *high five each other*

* * *

(requested by L.E-chan-Hetalia-DN-fangirl and The Singing Maiden)

Lithuania: Um, okay… so I'm gonna… sing now… Marukaite… *looks around nervously* Chikyuu… Marukaite… *checks his surroundings one more time* Chikyuu… *takes a deep breath* Marukaite Chikyuu…

Estonia: *walks in* Hey, Liet!

Lithuania: AAAAHHH! DON'T HURT ME! I'LL DO ANYTHING! *passes out*

Estonia: *blinks twice in surprise as he stares at poor Lithuania on the floor* Is he gonna be all right? I was only coming in to audition.

Hidekaz: He'll be fine. I'm guessing he saw Russia walk out on his way in here, since Russia went right before him.

Lithuania: *groans as he lays with his face buried in the carpet* I feel sick…

* * *

Okay, well that should do it for finishing off the requests from the first chapter. Next chapter will have Rome, Germania, Iceland, Norway, Finland, Estonia and Latvia. Stay tuned! And remember, if there's a character you really want to see here, tell me! I'll add it to my list of requests for later chapters.


	4. Rome, Latvia, Estonia, Norway, Finland

(requested by Lumoa)

Rome: In heaven, the Romans sing "Marukaite Chikyuu." In hell, Hidekaz Himaruya sings it.

Hidekaz: *narrows eyes* NEXT!

* * *

(requested by L.E-chan-Hetalia-DN-fangirl)

Latvia: Marukaite… m m maru… kaite… ch ch… *starts breaking out into tears* I'M SORRY!

Hidekaz: It's all right. Actually, it sounds kinda cool, like we can turn it into a rap. *makes a beatboxing beat while rapping along with the rhythm* Ma ma m m m ma! Marukaite!

Latvia: *stares at Hidekaz with wide watery eyes, then breaks into wild sobbing again*

* * *

(requested by L.E-chan-Hetalia-DN-fangirl and Keitaro073190)

Estonia: Marukaite Chikee… you! *smiles and points at Hidekaz* Marukaite Chikee… you! *smiles and points at Hidekaz* Marukaite Chikyuu, welcome to Estonia!

Hidekaz: *grins deeply* You know you're my favorite, right?

Estonia:*adjusts glasses cooly* Yes, of course I know.

* * *

(requested by HayaMika)

(not written by me. *sighs* Written by Always Believe in Magic)

Hidekaz: *Grows tired of hearing the violin instrumental that was Norway's Marukaite Chikyuu* Can you sing?

Norway: *Stops abruptly and stares at Hidekaz*

Hidekaz: I mean, I'm pretty sure the fans would love to hear your voice, although it may be hard to sing while playing the violin... do you know of anyone that can come and sing during your song? You can make up the lyrics.

Norway:*Ponders this for a moment* My troll can at least say the words. But, don't be surprised if he swings his club at your head, okay?

Hidekaz: *wearing an expression that says "not okay"* KEEP PLAYING!

* * *

(requested by Keitaro073190)

(Again, not written by me. Written by Always Believe in Magic)

Finland: Um, Su-san... I can reach the microphone. *looks down at Sweden, on whose shoulders he is sitting on*

Sweden: That guy won't let me anywhere near him, and I wanted to be with you. Besides, you're my wife, so it's not awkward.

Finland: *sighs*

* * *

Omg, ya'll. I'm sooo sorry this chapter's late! It's just, I've been so busy. And yes, I eventually just ran out of ideas so I got my sister to do some so I could submit a chapter decent in length. Again, I hope ya'll enjoy. Your reviews make my world! And I still have that permanent list so request whomever you want, but I give you fair warning it will take a while for your request to be answered, since I'm going in order of when these were requested. I'm still not done chapter two's requests. Lol. Anyway, yeah. Please review and thank you! :)


	5. Iceland, Germania and Austria

Okay, here's the thing. I had these written down FOREVER ago, but since it was only three stories I didn't want to upset ya'll by uploading only a tiny bit. So I figured I'd wait until I at least had five written down. BUT I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING! So... yeah. Lol, I decided not to torture you guys any longer and just submit what I have.

* * *

(requested by HayaMika and DaRkZeRoGaL)

Iceland: Why do you people always assume I'm going to _do_ something?

* * *

(requested by Lumoa)

Germania: *glares at Hidekaz after hearing the silly request* Did Rome put you up to this?

Hidekaz: No… actually, to tell you the truth… I recently kicked Rome out for being annoying.

Germania: *continues glaring, he definitely liked to hear that story but he still wasn't sure if he should trust Hidekaz, so there was a long awkward silence until he thinks of a compromise* Fine. I'll do it once. But I'm NOT cutting my hair!

Hidekaz: I never asked you to.

Germania: *opens his mouth and sings in an angelic opera unlike anything Hidekaz has heard in his entire life* Marukaite Chikyuu! Marukaite Chikyuu! Marukaite Chikyuu! Ore Germania!

Hidekaz: *jaw drops* That was… AM-A-ZING! You're better than FRANCE! *just remembers he forgot to press record* Oh but… uh… *blushes* Could you do me a favor and sing that just one more time?

Germania: WHAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND ABOUT _**ONCE**_?

Hidekaz: *starts to burn up* N-nothing! It's a beautiful word! It's just, I was being a bonehead and forgot to press rec… NO! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE! DON'T LEAVE! *bangs fist on audio table and starts sobbing as Germania slams the door behind him. Hidekaz is in a fit of tears for the next ten minutes when suddenly he feels someone cuddle up next to him. He lifts his head up and his eyes turn wide as he sees Latvia trying to cuddle with him and join him in crying*

* * *

(requested by The Singing Maiden)

Austria: *plays the piano delicately as the man he brought in with him sings*

Reinhard: I am from Austria… I am from Austria… I AM from Austria!

Hidekaz: I told you to sing Marukaite Chikyuu!

Austria: Too childish.

Hidekaz: *sighs* Fine, whatever. And what's with that guy you brought in with you?

Austria: This is Reinhard Fendrich. He mostly speaks German so don't try to talk to him.

Hidekaz: He's from Austria?

Austria: Yes. And I AM Austria.

Hidekaz: So, Reinhard Fendrich is from Austria… and Roderich Edelstein IS Austria?

Austria: Yes. Why are you laughing?

Hidekaz: *pauses in between chuckles to answer* A number of reasons, don't worry about it.

(Do any of you watch Skadipirate's videos and know the song she chose for Austria? I like to say to myself… "Reinhard Fendrich is from Austria, and Roderich Edelstein IS Austria!" I don't know… it just sounds so funny! And one more thing… was anyone wondering how Austria got the piano in that tiny recording studio? Hmm… gotcha there, didn't I?)

* * *

Hmm... I just reread what I put in parenthesis at the end of Austria and I just realized it would also be pretty impossible for France to put on that huge audition and fit decorations and dancers in the tiny recording studio as well. But you know those two. France and Austria always have to express their elegance. Is there any other country I'm forgetting about who had a huge prop during their audition as well? *shrugs* I don't know, if you happen to remember one you can include it in your review.


	6. Hungary, Belarus and Belgium

Haayyyy, gaaaiz. I'm back. Okay, well sorry for the wait, and this might be a little obvious but I felt the need to point out that each chapter is labeled with all the countries names that are in it. So you can see who I've already done, look up your favorites or look up some that you've forgotten how the scene went. I know that was really obvious but I just wanted to stress it again because it might help you wait for the next chapter you, know, I've already got a lot written if you miss this story just go pick a character you want to read again. :) And by the way, if I didn't use that method this chapter would probably be labeled something like "girl power." :) Hee hee, enjoy if you dare... :)

* * *

(Requested by Angelwings263, The Singing Maiden)

Hungary: *smiles proudly and opens her mouth* MARUKAITTEEE CHIKYUUUUU… MARUKAITE

Hidekaz: *grimacing. (She sounds like a dying bird's claws screeching down a chalkboard)* Um, Elizaveta!

Hungary: *smiles brightly*

-Silence-

Hidekaz: Can… you um… I don't know… *scratches head* …. Sing better?

Hungary: … you're joking right? I'm one of the prettiest girls on the show. I have to be the best singer!

Hidekaz: PAHAHAHAHA! OF COURSE I'M JOKING! Go ahead. *the pen trembles in his hand right before he places it back on the desk*

Hungary: MARUKAITE CHIKYUU! MARUKAITE CHIKYUU! MARUKAITE CHIKYUU!

Hidekaz: GAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! *slams feet upon the underside of the desk and claws his fingers through his hair* I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! YOU'RE MORE ANNOYING THAN THE HEAD ON COMMERCIALS! YOU'RE MORE ANNOYING THAN MY MOTHER IN LAW! YOU'RE MORE ANNOYING THAN "HEY AUSTRIA"!

Hungary: *pulls out frying pan from behind her, smacks it on her palm and approaches him with dagger eyes*

Hidekaz: No, no, Hungary! I didn't mean it! Joking face, see? Why can't any of you countries take constructive criticism without starting a nuclear war… OW, STOP, OWWWWW! PLEASE, HUNGA….

* * *

(Requested by Hetaliaworldpeace123, The Singing Maiden)

Belarus: I'm going to continue standing here until you tell me to do something that doesn't make me want to hurt you.

Hidekaz: That's not a lot of things, is it?

Belarus: *continues standing there, refusing to sing as her glaring eyes move from his face, to down towards her feet* What's this doing here?

Hidekaz: What?

Belarus: *picks up frying pan and fingers it gently*

Hidekaz: *eyes widen* Oh, you found that?

Belarus: *gives him usual dark glare* I like this.

Hidekaz: *flails arms desperately before she can start to approach him* Wait! I pay you, remember?

Belarus: True. And I wanted a challenge anyway… *leaves the room as Hidekaz sighs in relief*

-There was a moment of silence until all of a sudden Hidekaz could hear every curse word from the languages of both Belgium and Belarus, being screamed furiously from right outside the door, as well as the sounds of a vicious catfight going on-

Hidekaz: *massages temples and chants to himself* I love my job. I love my job. I love my job.

* * *

(Requested by The Singing Maiden)

Belgium: *the sound of her combat boots comes first, then she appears in front of Hidekaz, holding the frying pan, she has a black eye and torn clothes*

Hidekaz: *raises eyebrow as Belgium walks up to his desk*

Belgium: *places the frying pan gently on the desktop in front of him* Belarus is dead.

Hidekaz: *stares at her with bloodshot eyes and messy hair, she wasn't the only one who had gotten her fill of nasty fights today* Belgium… you don't have to sing today. Just… go home. *sighs*

Belgium: *girly cute smile* Thank you, Himaruya! *starts to walk out*

Hidekaz: *starts to talk half to himself, half out the door after it closes behind Belgium* Oh, and Belarus isn't dead. *opens up his web browser on the computer at the corner of his desk as he continues talking to himself* They would have said something on the news… Holy…


End file.
